Honma Akimitsu
Honma Akimitsu is a composer and arranger. Profile *'Name': Honma Akimitsu (本間昭光) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Yao, *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Under Graph - Natsukage (Composition, Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Ashita no Sora (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Arigatou (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Aruite Ikou (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Akizakura (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Sentimental Boyfriend (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Nakumonka (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Papapa~ya (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Chikyuu (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - my rain (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Mahiru no Tsuki (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Love Song wa Tomaranai yo (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - Love to Peace! (Arrangement) *Ikimonogakari - 1 2 3 ~Koi ga Hajimaru~ (Arrangement) *Iguchi Yuka - OPEN SESAME (Composition) *Inagaki Junichi - Sayonara Kara no Message (Composition, Arrangement) *Inagaki Junichi - Tatta Hitori Kimi e... (Composition, Arrangement) *SS501 - Kokoro (Composition) *SS501 - Distance ~ Kimi no Kyori (Composition) *Okura Asuka - Prime number ~Kimi to Deaeru Hi~ (Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - pureness (Composition, Arrangement) *KinKi Kids - Aiiro no Yokaze (Composition) *KinKi Kids - Gira☆Gira (Composition, Arrangement) *Go Hiromi - Only for you ~Kono Eien ga Aru Kagiri~ (Arrangement) *Go Hiromi - Yukkuri Koi Shiyou (Arrangement) *Go Hiromi / Matsuda Seiko - True Love Story (Arrangement) *Gumi - super duper love love days (Composition, Arrangement) *Gumi - Catch You Catch Me (Arrangement) *Gumi - Hitorijime (Arrangement) *Gumi - picnic (Arrangement) *Sakurazuka Yakkun - Ai no Kakumei Senshi (Composition) *Sakurazuka Yakkun - &YOU (Composition) *Sakurazuka Yakkun - Christmastar (Composition) *Sakurazuka Yakkun - 1000%SO Zaku ne? (Composition) *SMAP - Easy Go Lucky! (Arrangement) *SMAP - Mae ni! (Arrangement) *SHOWTA. - Kimi ni, Kaze ga Fukimasu You ni (Composition) *JUJU - Door (Arrangement) *JUJU - Hana ga Meguru Tokoro e (Arrangement) *Jukai - Himegoto (Arrangement) *TUBE - Aimai na Kago (Arrangement) *TUBE - LIPSERVICE (Arrangement) *Maeda Nobuteru - Koi no Uta (Composition) *Maeda Nobuteru - Tabibito ―over the wave― (Composition) *Matsushita Nao - Aozora (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Panorama (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Himawari (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - Freestyle (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - White Lie (Composition) *May'n - Aozora (Composition) *May'n - Outsider (Composition) *May'n - Anemone (Composition, Arrangement) *May'n - M-Revolution (Composition, Arrangement) *May'n - Kimi Shinita Mou Koto Nagare (Composition, Arrangement) *May'n - GET TOUGH (Composition) *May'n - HEAT of the moment (Composition, Arrangement) *May'n - Yuzurenai Omoi (Composition, Arrangement) *May'n - Run Real Run (Composition) *May'n - Ready Go! (Composition, Arrangement) *Miyawaki Shion - Gakkou (Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - Kirei A La Mode *Nagase Miyu - Rose (Arrangement) *HI LOCKATION MARKETS - Mikazuki to Kitakaze (Composition) *Hashimoto Jin - NAKED SILVER (Composition) *Hamasaki Ayumi - Depend on you (Arrangement) *Hamasaki Ayumi - Two of us (Arrangement) *Hirai Ken - Bye My Melody (Arrangement) *Hirai Ken / Misora Hibari - Stardust *Hirose Kohmi - Groovy! (Arrangement) *Hirose Kohmi - DEAR…again (Arrangement) *FLOW - Tabidachi Graffiti (Arrangement) *FLOW - HERO ~Kibou no Uta~ (Arrangement) *Porno Graffiti - Voice (Composition) *Buzy - Be Somewhere (Composition, Arrangement) *Buzy - Venus Say... (Composition, Arrangement) *wacci - Daijoubu (Arrangement) *Watanabe Misato - Kokokara (Arrangement) *Watanabe Misato - Doko ni Itemo (Arrangement) *V6 - Darling (Arrangement) *redballoon - Giniro no Sora (Arrangement) *redballoon - Yuki no Tsubasa (Arrangement) *ROCK'A'TRENCH - My SunShine (Arrangement) External Links *Website *Twitter Category:1964 Births Category:Male Category:People born in Showa Period Category:December Births Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Sagittarius